


To Convince

by Budgerigar



Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Dipper Pines, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Orgasm, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgerigar/pseuds/Budgerigar
Summary: Bill has to convince Dipper to go on a family road trip. How will he convince his stubborn boyfriend?It shouldn't be that hard to imagine.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	To Convince

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a 3 year old story, I edited to make it a bit better. It's not my best, but it'll do. Dipper is 18.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Gavin

"I can't _believe_ you convinced Grunkle Stan to take us on a roadtrip! Mabel, don't you realize how boring this is gonna be?" Dipper exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "It's gonna be like six years ago, I just know it. And that was not a fun day."

Mabel giddily skipped from the other side of the dining table to stand next to her sulking and pouting brother, patting him on the head reassuringly. 

"Don't worry, Dip Dop, I've devised a plan!" She shouts happily, pointing a finger to the ceiling dramatically, her face set with determination.

A whoosh happens suddenly right next to Dipper, making him jump up in his seat in surprise. Thankfully, he held in the embarassing squeak that threatened to emit from his throat. Mabel shrieked in surprise but laughed shortly afterwards.

Dipper turned to his left and was face to face with Bill, who was smiling in amusement. Dipper felt his face heat up at the close proximity, eyes drifting down to the demon's lips. Bill leaned in closer teasingly, but instead just retreated, winked, and looked to Mable.

" _So_ ," he started, cracking his knuckles quite violently, "what's with this 'plan' I've been hearing about?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. 

"Nothing you need to worry about," he muttered, sounding a bit miffed. If Bill knows about this trip, he's not gonna get out of it so easily. In fact, he probably won't even get to think about getting out of it at all, Bill will surely make him go whether he wants to or not. And he really doesn't want to go and have a repeat of the last few years.

"Aww, come on, Pine Tree."

A gasp of faux shock came from Dipper's twin. "Dipper, don't be like that. I'll promise it'll be fun!" 

Dipper grumbled in reply, resting his chin on his hand and and playing idly with his phone. Mabel turned to Bill and grinned, throwing her hands up. "We're going on a road trip!"

Bill grinned as well and chuckled. "Sounds like fun. When are we leaving?"

Mabel thought for a second, ignoring Dipper's " _never_ " comment. Bill laughed at that though. "I think it'd be early in the morning tomorrow. Maybe one or two o'clock. It's pretty far away where I'm planning to go. I have to talk to Grunkle Stan first," she said, then paused. "Are you really coming?"

"Of course I'm going! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Pine Tree will go too," he said, stifling a laugh at the look on Dipper's face when he volunteered him without permission.

The sudden squealing of a chair being slid across the floor made Mabel wince slightly. "Um, _no_ , Pine Tree will _not_ be going," he said haughtily, placing his phone on the table to cross his arms defiantly.

Bill stalked closer until he was very close to Dipper's face, peering at him with half-lidded eyes, his lips parted and head tilted a little, like he was going in for a kiss. Dipper flushed from head to toe. 

"Yes, Pine Tree will be going," he breathed seductively, his minty breath fanning across Dipper's face, making him slightly dizzy with the shot of arousal that started in his gut.

Somehow, he overcame his hormones and lightly pushed Bill away, pouting at his boyfriend. "No. I'm not going. It's not gonna be fun being cramped up in a stuffy trailer for a few days." Before Bill could make any jokes, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Mabel sighed. "I guess he's right. I really wanted to do this but I guess we can always do it next year."

"Nah," Bill said, "I'll talk to him. He's just being dramatic. It's easy to convince him to do things." He seemed quite sure he could do this. The demon turned to Mabel and smiled. "Don't worry, well be going on your trip. Just give me an hour," he said with confidence.

Mabel clapped her hand together, giggling. "You got it! Thanks Bill."

Bill nodded with a smile and teleported from the kitchen.

***

Dipper lied down on his bed, sighing, mulling over the last few minutes. He wasn't so keen on the idea of going mostly because of Bill. He loves his demon, but he can be a real pain in the ass, quite literally, too. He knows just how horny Dipper can get and he's gonna be trying to have sex with him while his sister and Grunkles in the same trailer as them. That's risky. Highly risky.

Seriously, they have sex a lot and if Dipper doesn't get off more than twice a week, he's gonna be a mess. God, he sounds like a slut.

Another whoosh and there's Bill in the middle of his room, giving Dipper such a prococative look, that Dipper can't help but shudder. Dipper recovered and huffed, trying to sound annoyed, "what do you want?"

Faux hurt flashed across Bill's lovely face as he raised a hand to his heart. "You wound me." He grinned. "Pine Tree, you know there's no way that you're gonna get out of this."

"I've figured that out a long time ago."

"Then why are you still resisting, hm?"

Bill kept inching closer, the cocky gait raised dirty thoughts in Dipper's mind.

"I'm sure you know the answer, Bill," Dipper responded smoothly. Bill shuddered at how his name rolled off of his human's tongue. He now was just at the edge of the bed, smirking slightly.

"Why, yes, I do know. Now that more of a reason to go."

"Bill! We cant just have sex at every given opportunity, especially is when it's by my family," said Dipper, exasperated.

Mischief gleamed in Bill's eyes."It wouldn't be in front of them, Pine Tree, we could find secluded places. I can even use my magic to make us quiet. It would be fun, let's do it!"

Bill could tell Dipper was to a breaking point and he knew it as well. It became blatantly apparent.

"I don't know," Dipper admitted.

"Well," Bill started, taking off his shirt, which was actually Dipper's, he was borrowing it. He was trying his best to wear 'human' clothes. He knew Dipper found it hot when he wore his boyfriend's clothes so he did it mostly for Dipper. 

He threw the shirt to somewhere in the room. He climbed up on the bed and straddled Dipper. "Let me give you a sneak peak of whats to come if you join us on the trip," he whispered with a sexy smile.

Dipper's heart raced with anticipation and arousal. When Bill straddled him, he knew he lost. Those words went straight to his groin. He groaned when Bill gave an experimental grind of his hips, placing pleasant friction onto Dipper.

He moaned softly when Bill attacked his lips, kissing him hard enough to leave a bruise. Dipper's hands went up to tangle into his demon's soft blonde hair, tugging hard enough to pull a few strands out of Bill's scalp. Bill moaned and gripped Dipper's hips tighter in respond to the pleasurable pain.

Breaking the kiss to breathe in some much needed air, Dipper gasped when Bill swiftly gave a bite to his neck, his inhuman like fang teeth punctured softly into Dipper's neck, making him groan and pant heavily through his nose, trying desperately not to give in so easily.

But he cannot resist his boyfriend. He soon found himself meeting Bill's grinding hips, trying to gain enough pleasure from the friction to orgasm. He didn't care he was still wearing his shorts, in fact he didn't even notice.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered, head thrown back against the pillow. The pleasure only heightened with each passing moment, sending sparks through his body.

Bill panted heavily, unlatching his mouth from his Pine Tree's now slightly bloodied neck only to grab his brown curls to pull him up to kiss him without restraint. He felt how close Dipper was to coming from just grinding, but then again he was very good at what he did and he did have a way of heightening Dipper's arousal by using his powers.

" _Bill_ ," Dipper gasped, clutching onto Bill's hips as he started grinding harder and harder. Dipper opened his legs more for better access and threw his head back once more when the pleasure heightened through the roof. His whole body was on fire and everywhere he could see, smell, hear, feel and taste Bill on him. He loves it beyond words.

He soon felt that tight coil in his stomach and knew what was coming. " _B-Bill-_ " was all he could get out before he came hotly in his underwear, forever staining them with this moment. He heard Bill grunt softly and knew he had came too. They both lied together for a few minutes, both not wanting to get out of the wonderful post-orgasm feeling.

"Want to go on that road trip, now, Dipper?" Bill murmured, nuzzling Dipper's neck.

The way Bill said his name made Dipper shudder violently. "Sure," he responded, slowly feeling the dark edges of sleep overtake him.

Bill grinned sleepily and triumphantly. "You won't regret it," he promised, and soon fell asleep with Dipper a minute later.

Oh, if only Dipper knew how much Bill had in store for him for the week.


End file.
